Roxas in New York City
by percyjacksongrl
Summary: Roxas and Larxene are on a mission to New York and meet Percy and Annabeth. LIke it, luv it, read it. :


"This should be fun," Larxene commented

"What's fun about it? We've got to take down a giant heartless." Roxas said, confuzed.

"Well, I'd like to keep a positive 'tude about this one, or else we're in deep doo doo." She said. Roxas looked at her for a moment. Then he went back to talking to Sai'x.

"This heartless, we believe, is of the pureblood variety. Therefore no heart will be released obviously. But hear this...You stay on the path you're supposed to in this new world or face the consequenes." Sai'x said.

"So which world is this exactly?" Larxene asked. Axel walked over to them.

"It's new, didn't ya hear him. So he_ could _know, but _you_ won't, got it memorized?" Axel said, pointing to his forehead and repeating his catch-phrase. Larxene punched him in the arm.

"Let's just get to this stupid world and get this mission over with. Bad enough I'm stuck with _this thing_" Larxene said, pointing to Roxas.

"Hey!" Roxas yelled defensively. "Well, insults passed and let's go." he said before anyone else could get something else out. Sai'x lifted his hand and created the portal to the world. Larxene and Roxas walked through.

"Sai'x, where _are_ they going?" Axel asked.

"A strange world like the Colliseum but more...modern." He said. Axel nodded and walked away.

Percy Jackson walked towards Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend.

"So, Percy, I was out by Thalia's tree yesterday," She said.

"Cool," Percy said. "Why were you out by Thalia's tree?"

"Well, that's not the point of this story, Percy. I saw this thing down by the beach. It was...darkness." Annabeth said, saying darkness in a whisper. "Maybe you could see what it is mister 'son of the sea god.' I'm sure Chiron wouldn't mind."

"And I'm sure he _would _miss 'daughter of the wisdom goddess.' "He replied.

Now for some explaination. You see, Percy Jackson is a demigod along with every other kid at Camp Half-Blood. That meant on of their parents was a god. In this case, a greek god. The only gods that existed in this world, for this world was **NEW YORK CITY**. And as all Americans, broke up into their connected worlds-the only connected worlds in the universe, know Anything can happen in New York. The gods of Olympus sit high in their thrones up above the 599th floor on the 600th floor and float above the city on their pavillion and city on a mountain peak.

"Hey, guys!" Grover Underwood the satyr said. "What'cha talking about?"

"Annabeth dreamed she saw something by the beach the other day." Percy said.

"I actually SAW it, didn't dream it. It was this well..." Annabeth tried.

"Darkness," Percy finished, putting air quotes around darkness. Grover looked a little uneasy and nervous. "What's wrong, Grover?" Percy said.

"Percy, Annabeth," He said. "there's something you should know."

Larxene and Roxas came out of the portal by a pine tree. Larxene drew her weapon and started punching the tree, leaving slash marks and burn marks from the electrical daggers.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"Punching a tree," Larxene said in between thrusts.

"I meant why are you punching a tree?"

"Practice. We dunno how big this thing is. Could be a darkend, could be a dark follower, could be a gigas shadow. The possibilities are endless." Larxene continued to punch the tree. Roxas started to look around. This world looked awfully a lot like a camp. He was tempted by the lush strawberries that grew in a field.

"Ooh," he said, still mezmorized by the berries.

"Now, let's not get distracted, Roxas. C'mon." Larxene walked towards the camp grounds, ducking and hiding to escape the eyes of the campers. When they ducked behind the strawberry bushes, Roxas took a few and stuck them in his pockets.

Percy and Annabeth stared at Grover.

"Worlds? Heartless? Nobodies? WHAT!?" Annabeth said. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"You never asked." Grover said and protected himself, ready for a punch.

"Grover... how on earth? Oh my gods, how?" Percy said.

"Annabeth, show me where you saw it." Grover said.

"O K, I could see it from there" She pointed up to the pine tree that once held Thalia, daughter of Zeus. The tree that showed the pity of Zeus on his daughter. His 'mistake he shouldn't have made.' kind of like Percy. You see, children of the big 3, Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon can't exist. At least not until last year. They weren't supposed to walk the worlds because of a promise on the river Styx. Annbeth, Percy, and Grover went up to the tree.

"_Di Immortales_!" Annabeth yelled. The three of them stared at slash marks and burn marks on the tree. They looked very recent and some were long. the slashes were in groups of 4.

"What happened?" Percy said. Annabeth touched the tree, then puled away quickly.

"It's...kind of hot," she said. Percy and Grover reached and touched the tree as well.

"We gotta find out what did this." Percy said, determined to catch the culprit.

"It's probably the heartless. There are some which hold hearts that use fire magic, and the shadows scratch at things. We've gotta find this thing." Grover said. He clomped his hoof on the ground in frustration while trying to think what could possibly have done such a thing and why.

Larxene and Roxas were pressed up against a building in an attempt to keep out of sight of this centaur they saw.

"What in the worlds was that?" Roxas whispered. Larxene shrugged her shoulders.

"Could be our heartless, then again, they said it was a U.G.H." she whispered back.

"Ugh?" Roxas said.

"No, an unidentified giant heartless." She whispered back. Roxas remained silent while the horse-guy walked past. Somehow, they weren't spotted. The only flaw in that plan was that the building they were by was brick with a long porch. With both having white skin and blonde hair, they were sticking out like a sore thumb. Putting up hoods would raise suspicion to anyone who _would_ see them and the black was the only part blending in. Well, sorta-kinda.

"Hey, who's that?" Annabeth asked, pointing to two figures next to the big house. percy and Grover turned. It was two blonde people, one was tall and the other was shorter. They were both by the big house and both wearing black coats that reached the floor. From far away, their guess was one was a guy and the other a girl.

"Hmm. Who _is_ that?" Grover asked. "I've never seen them here before,"

"Maybe they're new." Percy guessed. "Then again, that girl wouldn't be quite that tall. Maybe that's a minor goddess?"

"Maybe... But I've never seen her before and I'm the architecture person of Olympus now. I know everybody." Annabeth pointed out.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about that." Percy said. "Then who could that be?" Grover once again looked pretty nervous when they pointed them out. "Grover..."

"I think they're Nobodies," He said.

"Why?" Annabeth and Percy asked in unison.

"I think they're Nobodies with Organization XIII. As a searcher, I uncover lots of stuff like that. I even mistook one of their members for a demigod. Her name was Xion." He said.

"Xion? That is the weirdest name I've ever heard." Percy said.

"Yeah, well, their leader's name is Xemnas and 2nd in command is Sai'x." Grover said.

"Oh. Well than nevermind that._Those_ are the weirdest names I've ever heard." He said again.

"Trust me they're not." Annabeth said. "There are probably lots of names like that in that Organization. Oh, well nevermind that. What are they doing here?"

"Probably getting intel or fighting that heartless." He said.

"Oh, then let's tell them where the heartless is." Annabeth said. She looked over to the beach. All was calm. "When we see it again, though."

"Yeah." grover said and they went back to their daily activities, still wondering about the tree.

"Roxas, did you see that?" Larxene asked.

"No, what?" Roxas whispered.

"Those kids just went up to the tree I scratched. Looks like they were pretty mad." She replied.

"Mad?" He asked.

"Unhappy, upset. Something we can't understand due to our lack of hearts. Now shut up! You gotta stop talking." Larxene whisper-yelled at Roxas. Roxas was about to defend himself when someone walked over.

"Who the Zeus are you?" He asked. it was a guy in leopard shorts drinking _Diet Soda_.

"Well, who are you," Roxas asked defensively.

"Why should I be telling you? I'm the god aren't I?" the dude said.

"A god? You do NOT seem like a god, mister. Now go along on your little merry way and let us get back to business." Larxene said.

"Well, since you asked, I'm Dionysus, god of wine." He said.

"Nice. I'm--" Larxene covered Roxas's mouth. "Nunya," she said. vines grew around her hand and pulled it away from Roxas' mouth.

"Now, you were saying," Dionysus said pointing at Roxas.

"Don't tell him! This is a private--" Larxene said when the vines shut her mouth.

"You're crazy!" Roxas said to Dionysus.

"Just tell me your name and I'll let her go." He said. The vines were wrapped around her wrists.

"Ro--" he started. Larxene was glaring at him and shaking her head. "Get your daggers, Larxene!" Roxas said. She summoned the knives and shocked the plants. They were dead in an instant.

"Well, at least I know one of your names...Larxene." Dionysus said, chuckling. Larxene smacked Roxas on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he said.

"Shut up! I told you not to talk!" She whispered in his ear, grabbing his arm and squeezing it tight. Dionysus kept laughing. Roxas was beginning to understand being 'mad.' Larxene was definitely 'mad.' Though he didn't understand why Dionysus was laughing, or wait, was that what Axel called it? Laughing.

"Looks like Mr. D had his fun today." Connor, head of the Hermes cabin, said.

"And why's that?" Travis, his brother and also the second counselor in the Hermes cabin, asked him.

"Dude, did you see him? He was laughing up a storm!"

"No, I didn't see him. I was too busy pranking the Demeter Cabin."

"OOh, what did ya do?" a girl in the cabin asked him. She was probably a year younger than Travis and he blushed whenever he saw her. Too bad they were in the same cabin.

"I replaced the fruit in the cabin with eggs. There are baskets with plastic chocolate bunnies in every bed and a stink bomb under the cabin leader's bed." He said, looking very proud of himself.

"That's it?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. didn't have enough resources." Travis replied.

"Yet you found plastic chocolate bunnies." The girl said.

"Hey, Percy! sup?" Connor said.

"Not much...well, yeah a lot. I just found out I'm losing it." Percy replied.

"Losing it?" Travis said. "How are you losing it?"

"Well, I saw something that con't be explained by anything and just found out about a bunch of people who are here right now but they don't actually exist." He replied. All three of the Hermes kids stared at him.

"Yup, you're losing it." the girl said.

"Peace." Connor left. Travis didn't say anything, just followed the others.

"Roxas, you are dead. faded. a dusk! When we get back to The castle that never was you are in for it!" Larxene yelled at Roxas once they were out of the crowded camp. "So what do you have to say for your self little _miss_ 'I'm gonna tell everyone in the worlds that we're nobodies from a secret Organization and our names are Roxas and Larxene'?"

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking."He said quietly.

"Of course! Because you were using that smallish brain of yours for something else, SCREAMING MY NAME TO THE EARTH!" she yelled at him. Roxas was in for it. Larxene was in the middle of a sentence about how he needs to shut up his yap and never open it again when somthing rumbled.

"And in conclusion, keep it shut. Now-- did you feel that?" Roxas nodded his head in fear ,or in memory of fear, that she would kill him if he spoke.

Annabeth felt something. "Seismic activity. But that's what I felt when-- PERCY!!" Annabeth ran over to Percy.

"The heartless!"

"We gotta go tell those guys!" Percy said. They ran up the hill.

"Someone's coming." Larxene said. he hid behind the tree and, desprate, Roxas did as well. They were getting closer. A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes and a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes.

"Hey! You two behind the tree!" The boy yelled.

"No movement," Larxene whispered.

"Uh, we know you're back there. Now are you gonna kick some heartless butt or hide all day." The girl said.

"Ok, movement," Larxene said to Roxas. They moved out from behind the tree.

"So?" The boy said, his arms were crossed. The earth shook again and Roxas lost his balance.

"_**That's**_ a big heartless!" he said, then put his hands over his mouth. Larxene kicked his back. The heartless surfaced, a dark follower. It roared darkness. Larxene drew her weapon and Roxas summoned his keyblade.

"Hey! You're what caused the marks on the tree!" The girl said.

"Hellooo, do ya want this thing gone or not!?" Larxene said. The girl got a dagger and And the boy uncapped a pen. It grew into a 3 foot long bronzy-colored sword.

"I'm Annabeth." The girl said.

"I'm Percy," The boy said.

"We're not interested," Larxene told them. "Just kill this heartless," The four of them charged at the heartless. It lifted his hand and punched the earth, making a dark vortex where it landed. Annabeth started hitting the hand creating the vortex and almost fell in. Larxene aimed for the head While Roxas dodged attacks. Percy grabbed his arm and pulled him into the fight.

"If we're gonna beat this thing, we gotta work together." Percy said. Hours passed and the thing started to get weaker. Weaker and weaker and weaker. Annabeth had noticed a pattern in attacks. Vortex, energy, spheres from it's body, slam. When the slam came, they were supposed to jump. Sometimes, though someone forgot, like Percy who was now sitting unconcious about 50 feet away from the heartless. Annabeth had freaked out at that point and stopped fighting for about 30 minutes until Larxene pulled her together. After a long time, the large thing still wasn't down.

"FIRE!!!!" someone yelled. A sea of arrows flew throught the air. Chiron was leading the trail of Apollo kids. The heartless merely absorbed many of the arrows. abour a 16th of them hurt it. It yelled out in pain.

"Roxas, It's coming down! hit it with your keyblade!" Larxene yelled. Roxas jumped up and hit it on the neck. It roared and collapsed. Roxas stared at Larxene, glaring as she had.

"What?" she said. He continued to glare at her, then started smirking.

"WHAT!?" she said again. Roxas started laughing.

"Obviously you were using your smallish brain for something other than fighting. Screaming my name to the earth." Roxas said to her. he was laughing up a fit, and didn't know quite why or how. Larxene stared at Roxas for a minute, then started hitting her head with her hand.

"So, it's Larxene and Roxas, hmmm?" Dionysus said. Larxene was still hitting her head with her hand and Roxas had stopped laughing.

"And it's Dionysus. The guy with a weird name in leopard shorts who drinks _Diet Soda_ and thinks he's a god." Larxene said. most of the satyrs gasped and a few of the campers chuckled a bit.

"Try telling the grecian empire it's a weird name! LARXENE and ROXAS! how do you even get those names?" he said, sounding very offended, or trying to.

"Long story," Roxas said under his breath. Larxene kicked his leg.

"Ow!" He said. There was a bruise still present from about a week ago when she did that to him.

"Well we'd better get going," Larxene said and grabbed Roxas's arm and squeezed it as tight as she could. She walked down the hill and made a portal.

"Be glad we RTC'd before anything really bad happened, dusk." she said.

"Who in Zeus's name were those guys?" Amanda Delmonte from the Apollo cabin said.

"Well, The boy was Roxas and the girl was Larxene. They came here to fight the heartless and that's all we know." Annabeth said.

"Where are they from?" another cabin member said.

"Dunno." Percy told them.

"What's with the duds?" Brandon said.

"Ask Grover." Percy said again. Most of the people from the Apollo cabin ran towards Grover and the others went back to their activities. Grover was Mr. Popular for the rest of the day.

Larxene and Roxas arrived at the castle with Sai'x and Axel waiting for them.

"Well?" Axel asked.

"Worst. world. ever." Larxene pouted.

"She's just mad cuz she made a fool of herself." Roxas explained.

"What'd she do?" Axel asked happily.

"She, uhh, went the wrong way and..." Roxas started. Sai'x waved his hand.

"That's enough. From that part, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to speak to Larxene alone." He said. Larxene kicked Roxas again. Her and Sai'x went down the hall with Larxene's head held down.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" Axel asked. "Xion's back from her mission. I'll ask her."Roxas nodded and Axel went down the hall. The three of them went to Twilight Town. They spent the rest of the day laughing and talking over sea salt ice cream, though Xion seemed pretty distracted the whole time. Maybe she was thinking about something...

...Xion hit the ground, collapsed. The impostor walked towards her and lifted his blindfold. He gasped.

"Your--Your face... who are you really?" he said. Xion winced in pain as she got up.

"Tell me first...why--why are you dressed like one of us?" she said to him, pulling her hood up. He picked up her keyblade.

"A keyblade? hmmm. This is obviously fake. worthless." he said. he threw it behind him.

"If anything is fake, it's you." she said as she picked up her keyblade. She started running towards him, despite the hurt in her legs already and tried to hit him with her keyblade. He got down low and hit her in the back, making her fly forward.

"And to answer your question, It's so my best friend...sleeps in peace." He walked away and Xion screamed in pain.

"So you've seen one of those guys in the black coats before?" Percy said to Grover. Though they were asleep, they talked to each other in their dream. Grover established an empathy link between him and Percy when they were only thirteen and they could talk to each other in their dreams that way. Same with they knew when the other was in danger and/ or needed help or happy or sad or... you get it, dude.

"Yeah, she was this girl named Xion. She had short kind of pixie-cut black hair and she was really pretty... Don't tell Juniper I said that." He answered. Percy laughed.

"Kay, I won't. So how could you think that she was a demigod? Wouldn't she smell like a monster?"

"Actually, she was kinda half-and-half. It was only until we tried to get through the camp barrier that I believed she was a full monster. Then she explained everything to me and said I had to keep hush-hush just in case, but I can trust the people at camp." Grover explained. He talked on a little more about Organization XIII, Ansem, and the heartless when Percy asked, "What was that thing the kid was weilding?" Grover stared at him blankly.

"The thing the kid was weilding? I dunno, Xion left before I could ask her. She had one, too."

"Kay, well, g'night. or good morning." The dream ended there.

"Hey, Xion," Roxas said. Xion continued looking off into space. "Xion," nothing. "YO, XION!" she finally looked up, but just a little bit.

"Yes, Roxas," she said.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked her.

"Yeah, you look kind of distracted." Axel commented.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about my mission. I really messed up." she said back to them. Her legs still hurt from the fight, but she wasn't gonna start complaining now.

"How'd you mess up?" Roxas asked her, Axel looked suspiciously knowing of what had happened. Roxas ignored it.

"Tell ya later, Roxas." She said. _If there is a later._

"kay, so I went to a new world today." Roxas told them.

"Yeah, it sounds pretty cool from what Sai'x said. Huh, Xion?" Axel said.

"Um, I didn't hear what world it was." she answered.

"It was like a camp, weird huh? everyone was in orange t-shirts and there were lots of people who could work a bow-and-arrow. There were also half horse, half dudes people and half-goat people. Weird world, huh? Oh, and a guy who said he was a god. his name was...Dionysus?" Roxas told them. Through the whole time he realized Xion's eyes getting a bit bigger. He figured it was because it was such a weird world.

_OH, gosh! _HE_ went to _THAT_ world? great. Oh, great oh, great oh, great! ugh! _Not only had Xion been there before, but something about water had caught her attention. They said something about gods and demigods. In other words, whoever was her heart had been one of the demigods, and water had something to do with it. No wonder her name was Tide.

"I wonder if we'll see another one of those guys in black again." Annabeth said.

"Hopefully," Percy said and smiled.

EPILOGUE

Later that year, Xemnas had tried to take over the worlds and been defeated in the process. Sora had been to New York and sealed the keyhole and Roxas had been seen 5 times and each time suffered abuse from Larxene.

END


End file.
